


Tell Me

by Lefaym



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, PWP, good old fashioned porn, okay I know first time fics are so 2011 but i'm a late arrival here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [fera_festiva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fera_festiva/profile) for her ongoing cheerleading/betaing, and [in_the_bottle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle) for providing a second pair of beta-eyes.

They were two hours out of Richmond when Charles interrupted their argument about how far they could trust Charles’ pet Suit at the CIA. Charles was making some hopelessly foolish point about good intentions when he stopped mid-sentence and said:

“Just tell me when you’d like to stop. There are plenty of motels on this road.”

Erik blinked. “Does this mean you’re done with that ridiculous line of reasoning? Not that I’m complaining, but I didn’t think you’d give up that easily.” And besides, Erik had been enjoying the way Charles had looked over at him, and the way he brushed his hair away from his eyes whenever he thought he was being particularly clever.

Charles laughed. “I’m not giving up at all. We can continue this later. But I thought -- well, we don’t have to stop, of course. Just let me know what you want.”

“I thought I wouldn’t need to tell you what I want. Don’t you know anyway?”

Charles granted him a small smile. “Perhaps, if you thought it very loudly. But I’m fairly good at blocking things out these days.”

“You don’t always do that though.”

“No. I admit, I often find it… convenient… to overhear people’s thoughts, though I usually have to concentrate if I want to find something specific. But I try not to pry beyond the surface, unless --”

“Unless it suits your purposes?”

“That’s one way of putting it, I suppose.”

“Two nights ago, it suited your purposes to learn everything about me. Apparently.”

“I had no choice, you understand. You were so intent on -- I had to seize your mind to pull you back. I won’t apologise for saving your life.”

“I can’t imagine that there are many people who would want to spend much time with me once they’d taken a look inside my head.”

“I’m sure a lot of people would rather not know… the terrible things that you’ve seen. The things that were done to you. But, Erik -- ”

“That isn’t what I meant.” Very deliberately, Erik brought to mind the expression that Charles had worn that morning, when that machine, Cerebro, had amplified his power. He remembered every detail. _I could do that to you_ , he thought, as loudly as he could.

Charles ran his tongue across his top lip and took a deep breath before he replied. “Erik, you have no idea. There are many things inside your head that… I would like to see more of.” Color rose in Charles’ cheeks then, and… well, if there had been any doubts about the game Charles was playing, they were gone now.

“In that case,” said Erik, “we should stop at the next motel.”

Charles nodded. “Yes. I quite agree.”

* * *

The next motel proved to be a flat-roofed orange and green monstrosity, but it seemed comfortable enough. Certainly preferable to the CIA bunkers.

Their room was fitted out in the same hideous color scheme. Charles disappeared into the bathroom, and Erik kicked off his shoes and socks. He was contemplating removing his shirt as well when Charles emerged from the bathroom, still dressed, but similarly barefoot.

Charles crossed the room and came to stand in front of him, an arm’s length away.

And so. Here they were.

Erik imagined himself taking Charles by the shoulders, and pushing him back. Two steps -- that’s all it would take to reach the bed. Two steps and --

Charles’ right palm landed on Erik’s chest, and suddenly Erik found himself stepping backwards instead. His back met the wall, and Charles’ left hand came up to Erik’s hair. Erik’s stomach flipped as though he was a giddy teenager, but he barely had time register his reaction before Charles pulled him in and pressed their mouths together. 

A jolt flashed down Erik’s spine and straight into his cock. Erik gripped Charles by the hips, and one of Charles’ legs pressed between Erik’s thighs. Erik heard himself groan. Charles’ mouth was… well, Erik could think of a lot of things he’d like to do with that mouth. When Charles finally pulled away from him, Erik’s entire body screamed in protest.

A lopsided smile bloomed on Charles’ face. “This is what you meant, yes? When you were going on about me knowing what you wanted?”

Erik forced himself to take a deep breath, to regain control. Then he let the corners of his mouth turn upwards, just a little. “Almost.”

“Oh?”

And then it was his turn. His hands on Charles’ shoulders. Pushing him back. Pressing him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Erik waved a hand between them and reached out with his senses; their belts and flies came undone in seconds.

Charles laughed a little breathlessly. “Nice.”

“You haven’t seen half of it.” Erik leaned down and kissed Charles, slowly this time. He cupped Charles’ cheek in his palm, and Erik could almost feel the other man melting beneath him. He shifted his attention to Charles’ jaw, just beneath his ear, teasing Charles with his lips, with his tongue.

“Yes,” breathed Charles. “Oh yes, like that, darling.”

Something warm pierced Erik’s chest. He pressed forward with his hips, gripping Charles’ shoulder with his free hand. “Tell me what else you’d like,” Erik whispered.

“Everything,” said Charles. “Everything.”

“I’m not the telepath here.” Erik kissed him again. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

“I -- god, Erik.”

“Tell me what you want.”

Charles raised two fingers to his temple, but Erik caught his wrist and pushed Charles’ hand back into the pillow. 

“No cheating. I want you to tell me.” Erik ran his tongue down Charles’ neck.

“But --”

“Tell me, Charles. I want to hear you say it.”

“Oh, my friend,” said Charles, “I -- I’m very much afraid that -- I want to fuck you.”

Erik paused and lifted his head to look at Charles. Charles’ face was flushed, but he met Erik’s gaze steadily. Erik grinned.

“No,” he said. “Not today.”

Charles’ eyes widened and the flush in his face grew deeper. Erik wondered how often anyone told Charles no once he’d got them into bed. He lowered his lips to Charles’ ear. 

“Soon,” Erik whispered. “One day soon I’m going to let you get behind me and fuck me into the mattress.” Erik worked a hand between them, and squeezed Charles’ cock. “I’m going to let you fuck me so hard that I’ll feel it for a week.”

Charles made a sound that was half way between a whimper and a sob.

“Today, though,” Erik continued, “I want to see your face the moment I make you come.” Charles bucked into Erik’s hand, and Erik laughed softly “I want to see how badly you want me, how desperate you are. You are desperate, aren’t you, Charles?”

Charles’ free hand made a fist in Erik’s hair. “Erik, I -- I think I’m -- almost as desperate as you are.” 

Then Charles was kissing him with such hungry abandon that Erik didn’t even resist when Charles twisted beneath him and rolled him onto his back. Before Erik could even think, Charles was on top of him. He should have looked ridiculous perched there, straddling Erik’s hips, almost fully clothed with his cock poking out of his open trousers, but Erik couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone this badly.

Charles must have sensed something of that, because he wore a self-satisfied smirk that was obscured briefly when he pulled his vest over his head. Erik’s hands found their way to the lower buttons of Charles’ shirt, working quickly, not caring if they tore. Charles started in at the top, and when that was done, he leaned in to help Erik with his turtleneck. Erik gasped as Charles’ knuckles ran over his stomach, over his chest.

When the turtleneck was flung into a corner, Charles looked down at him again, smirk gone. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “You have the most amazing mind I’ve ever felt, and you’re beautiful.”

And there, again, was that piercing warmth in Erik’s chest.

Erik grabbed Charles by the wrists and Charles moved backwards, straining against Erik’s grip, but not breaking it. Charles leaned in again, this time his tongue flicked briefly against the head of Erik’s cock. Erik breathed in sharply, and his grip tightened. Charles made his way up Erik’s body slowly, his lips teasing Erik’s exposed skin. The warmth in Erik’s chest spread through his body, to his fingertips, to his toes. 

When Charles’ lips reached his neck, Erik turned his head to the side, and caught Charles’ mouth with his own. He lifted his hands to Charles’ shoulders, and hooked one knee up behind Charles’ legs. Erik shifted his weight, and a few moments later Charles was on his back again, with Erik above him.

Erik spat into his hand and leaned in, pressing their cocks together. He wrapped his hand around both of them and began to move slowly. Charles closed his eyes, and his lips parted as a moan rose from the back of his throat.

“Tell me,” said Erik softly, “tell me how good it’s going to feel when you fuck me.”

Charles’ hands made fists in the sheets, and his eyes opened again. “Erik,” he said, “oh, my friend, you can’t even imagine -- ”

“I can imagine a lot.”

“I know.” Charles smiled up at him. “Believe me, I -- I _know_. But you’ve never -- oh, fuck --” Charles broke off as Erik increased his speed.

“That’s the idea,” said Erik. “Do go on.”

“You’ve never been with -- ” Charles thrust back against him -- “someone like me.”

“Oh?”

“I can make you feel -- god, Erik -- everything. Everything I can feel. I’ll be inside you and -- oh, yes, like that, like that...”

Erik pressed his lips to Charles’ ear. “Keep talking.”

“I’ll be inside you, and you’ll feel so full, Erik, I’ll make you feel so full, and then -- _fuck_ \-- I’ll let you feel everything I’m feeling too, and, oh god, you’ll be able to feel how -- how warm you are, how _good_ it is. You’ll know how badly -- how badly I want you, oh god, I’ve wanted you so badly, Erik, since the other night. I saw your mind, and I’ve never wanted anyone, never wanted anyone so -- oh, god, Erik, fuck, darling, I --”

Erik pulled back just in time to see Charles’ face break into the same expression of near-unbearable euphoria that he’d worn earlier, wired up to that machine. This time, though -- this time it was for Erik; this time he was crying out because he was coming hot over Erik’s hand, because Erik had done this to him.

A wave hit Erik then, and for an instant he could feel every nerve in Charles’ body vibrate with pleasure; he could feel how even now, Charles wanted more of him, he didn’t want it to end. And underneath it all, a fierce current of affection and admiration, all directed at Erik, threatened to wash everything else away.

Erik gasped as his own orgasm took him. He closed his eyes, and it was almost painful, that much sensation in every part of him. 

And then it was gone. Erik felt himself collapse onto Charles’ chest; he felt Charles’ arms come up around him, and he heard himself laughing. Charles laughed with him.

“Oh god,” said Charles, “I projected at you, didn’t I?”

“Is that what that was?” Erik managed.

“I was going to save that for -- I haven’t lost control of my mind like that since… not for years.”

“I take it I should feel flattered then?”

Charles pressed his lips to Erik’s shoulder. “Yes. I rather think you should.”

Erik rolled and came to rest on his side, facing Charles. Charles smiled and traced a knuckle along the line of Erik’s jaw. Erik felt something tighten inside his ribcage.

“So,” said Erik finally, “what comes next?”

“Tomorrow we head onto--”

“I mean now.”

“Well, I suggest we get cleaned up, for a start. And then dinner, maybe? I think we passed a diner a mile or so back, and we have an argument to resume.”

“That’s a funny way of asking someone on a date.”

Charles laughed. “Well, we’re already doing things in the wrong order.”

“Just don’t ask me to go dancing afterwards.”

“I was going to suggest a game of chess, actually. I saw that you play. I’ll even promise not to cheat.”

Erik smiled. “In that case, I’ll try to be a worthy opponent.”

Charles leaned in and brushed his lips across Erik’s. “I’m sure you will be,” he said.


End file.
